1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and, more particularly, to an image pickup apparatus capable of flash exposure setting in an external flash.
2. Description of the Related Art
In image capture using an external flash, a user may want to manually set the amount of flashlight or compensate the automatic set value in accordance with, for example, the color or distance of the object.
However, not all external flashes can locally set the compensation amount alone. Conventionally, an image pickup apparatus capable of setting the compensation amount of flashlight (to be referred to as a flash exposure compensation amount) controls an external flash (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-043559). This allows the user to set the flash exposure compensation amount in a single operation without being conscious of the type of external flash that is connected.
However, if an external flash capable of setting the flash exposure compensation amount on a standalone basis is used, flash exposure compensation may be set in both the external flash and the camera body. Usually, one of the set values is given a higher priority, or compensation is done on the basis the sum of the compensation amounts.
Some image pickup apparatuses display, for example, a mark to give the user notice of the flash exposure compensation setting state or the set compensation amount.
However, in a system that gives a higher priority to one of a plurality of flash exposure compensation amounts, the user cannot easily judge which one of the setting on the image pickup apparatus side and the setting on the external flash side is the priority setting. Thus, image capture may be performed with the flash exposure compensation that is not expected by the user.